Watching Reruns on Netflix
by Squint-la
Summary: Several little girls watch Bones. All characters know about the show. K plus for episode synopses. Crappy summary, just read!
1. Pilot

Watching reruns on netflix

chapter 1: pilot

AN: this is just a random idea that came to me while I was watching the DVDs. Three little girls are watching the episodes in order with their 26-year-old friends, Bree and Adelai. Enjoy this, and spoilers for each episode are in its particular chap, so watch it before u read that chap!

NAME PRONUNCIATIONS:

Dulcye- Dull-see

Allycin- Al-ih-son

Jordin- Jor-den

Briandaline- Bree-ann-dah-lynn

Adelai- Aaah-dell-ay

* * *

Dulcye Sweets waited impatiently at the door to her friend's house. she had already knocked twice, and no one had answered yet. As she was about to ring the bell, the door opened and Morgan stood in the doorway. "Oh, Dulcye, hi! Come on in, Jordin's in the living room with Allie."  
"Okay," replied Dulcye, and headed over to the living room to see her friends. "Hey, guys!"  
The two girls looked over at her. "Hi!" they said, waving. "Come on, we're about to start the first episode."  
"Of dad's show? Oh, neat!" Dulcye cried and rushed to the couch. Allycin popped in the DVD, and Jordin hit play.

* * *

Angela Montengro walks through an airport as a jet lands behind her. She walks up to an informatin desk and attempts to get the man's attention, but he gnores her. She rolls her eyes and flashes the man, and he instantly looks up at her. She is interrupted by Brennan behind her, who says "Please tell me you tried 'excuse me' first."

* * *

"Holy crap!" shouted Allycin. "that's my MOTHER??!"  
"Oh, chill and shut up." said Jordin.

* * *

When a badly decomposed corpse is found during the routine cleaning of a pond in Arlington National Cemetery, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth hijacks renowned forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, to help identify the body. Brennan has just arrived home from a two-month stint in Guatemala where she was identifying victims of genocide, and is in no mood to lend Booth a hand (she got burned the last time they worked together). Brennan refuses to help Booth unless he promises her full participation in the case. Reluctantly Booth agrees and their partnership is born.

At the crime scene, Brennan makes a preliminary identification of the victim with the help of her assistant Zack Addy. Brennan determines the body (mostly skeletonized) belongs to a woman between eighteen and twenty-three, race unknown. Pelvic bone shape gives sex. Epiphysis fusion gives age. Brennan can tell from bursitis in the shoulder that the victim was a tennis player. _

* * *

"wow, that's amazing. How did she do that?" asked Dulcye, amazed.  
"yeah. Was that other guy my dad?" Jordin asked her.  
"I think so," replied Dulcye.  
"Shhh!" hushed Allycin impatiently.

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan argues with her boss, Dr. Daniel Goodman, about his assigning her to work with the FBI without her permission. Goodman reminds her that the Jeffersonian is a federally funded agency and he can loan her out to other federal agencies as he sees fit.

Inside Brennan's Medico-Legal Lab, Brennan examines the victims remains while the Squints chat about Brennan's new book "Bred and the Bone." Dr. Jack Hodgins, an entomologist, tells Brennan that pond microbes accelerated the decomposition of the body. He found three larval stages of Tricoptera and Chironimidae, which tell him the body was in the pond for one winter and two summers. Hodgins has also found small bone fragments in the silt, which he guesses are rana temporaria, otherwise known as frog bones. Brennan finds microscopic grit embedded in the skull fragments. She gives them to Hodgins to analyze.

Brennan debrides the skull fragments and reassembles them, which takes her all night. _

* * *

  
"Doesn't she have some kind of social life?" Allycin looked a little bit disturbed.  
"This is Dr. Brennan we're talking about, Allie." Jordin reminded her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth is called out before his boss, FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen, for guaranteeing a squint a field role in an active murder investigation. Cullen tells Booth that it's on him if anything goes wrong.

At the Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro, a forensic artist, using a computer program she's developed called the Angelator, does a three dimensional holographic reconstruction of the victim's skull, revealing the victim's identity as missing senate intern, Cleo Eller, the biggest missing person case of the decade.

* * *

"How did she DO that? I mean, I know Mom's good with technology, but still!" said Allie.  
"Alls, just watch the show, please." said Dulcye exasperatedly.

* * *

We learn that Cleo Eller was an intern for Senator Bethlehem and that the rumor is they were having an affair.

Brennan wants to confront the Senator. Booth argues that the Senator is not the only suspect. The Senator's aide, Ken Thompson, was Cleo's boyfriend. There's also Cleo's stalker, Oliver Laurier, a speech writer who cracked under pressure and ended up in a loony bin. Booth breaks it to Brennan - the case is big. Cullen's going to want to set up a special unit to investigate which means they're going to have do things by the book: cops on the street, squints in the lab. Brennan blackmails Booth until he agrees to let her come with him into the field. Back at the lab, Hodgins identifies the particulates embedded in Cleo's skull as fragments of rolled steel (most likely from a sledgehammer), cement particles and diatomaceous earth. Stab marks are found on Cleo's ribs, and distinctive damage has been done to her distal phalanges (the murderer whittled away her finger pads in an attempt to hide her identity). By dissecting pupal casings, Hodgins determines that Cleo was taking lorazepam, chlordiazepoxide and Meclizine hydrochloride for depression. Brennan determines that the small bones found with Cleo's body aren't frog bones. They're fetal bones. Cleo Eller was pregnant! _

* * *

A collective "Wow" was spoken aloud, then Allycin shushed them again.

* * *

Hodgins, a paranoid conspiracy theorist, convinces Brennan that because a U.S. Senator who heads a commission on the FBI is involved, the powers that be will try to make this case disappear.

* * *

"So he was always a conspiracy theorist?" questioned Dulcye.  
"I'm guessing, yeah." said Allycin, shrugging. That time it was Jordin who shushed them.

* * *

Brennan takes matters into her own hands and confronts the Senator without Booth's knowledge. Her plan backfires and Booth is thrown off the case. Brennan refuses to give up and with the help of the squints, uncovers that Cleo Eller's boyfriend, Ken Thompson, fearing the scandal with Cleo and Senator Bethlehem would derail his own career plans, killed the pregnant Cleo using a hammer on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth.

* * *

"Okay," began Jordin as she popped out the DVD. "you should probably get home, peoples! Mom and dad said no sleep-  
overs until their case is solved. Sorry!"  
"Alright; Dulcye, Allycin, you can call your parents and they can come pick you up," called Morgan from the kitchen.  
Thirty minutes later, the girls left for their houses. "See you tommorrow!" they both called to Jordin as they left.  
Jordin waved back, then packed up the DVD and said good-night to her parents.

* * *

Okay, do u like it so far? i want 2 do a chap 4 each episode, shuld i continue? rvw plz!


	2. A Man in an SUV

Watching Reruns on Netflix

Chapter 2- A man in an SUV

**AN: Kay so ya, this story is kinda weird. Basically ****it's these 3 girls—Dulcye Sweets, Jordin Whittaker-Addy, and Allycin Montenegro—watching reruns of Bones, the show their parents used to be on. Takes place 13 years after the Season 4 Finale. This is chapter 2. Enjoy!!**

Allycin Montenegro and her friend Dulcye Sweets sauntered up the walkway to their friend Jordin's house. Allycin raced ahead and rang the bell. The two girls waited anxiously. Jordin answered the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" she exclaimed, ushering them inside the house. Both girls threw their coats on the rack and took off their shoes, then followed Jordin to the bottom of her stairs. "MOM!" she yelled. "ALLIE AND DULCYE ARE HERE!"

Morgan came to the top of the stairs. "Oh, hi guys! Are you hungry?"

Allycin nodded, and Dulcye replied, "Could we have some snacks please?"

Morgan smiled. "Okay. I'll make popcorn, and I think we have the brownie-ice cream stuff left?"

"Yeah, it's there," confirmed Jordin. "Guys, this stuff is great. It's ice cream that tastes like brownies!"

Allycin smiled. "Yummy! Let's go get some!"

In the kitchen, Morgan was popping kettle corn-flavored popcorn. Jordin grabbed the brownie ice cream from the freezer, 3 bowls, and a scooper-thingy. Allycin headed over to Morgan.

"Thanks for letting us sleep over, Mrs. Whittaker-Addy!"

"Oh sure, anytime! Except for Thursdays of course, I work late."

"Right," said Allycin. "Well, good thing tomorrow's Saturday."

"Morgen ist Samstag," agreed Dulcye.

"What?" asked Morgan, confused.

"It's German," said all three girls at once.

"Ah," she replied, nodding. "Well, you better get down there. You want to watch Bones, right?" They nodded. "Well, as long as your parents are okay with it." Morgan headed back to her room. The girls traipsed down the stairs and Jordin grabbed the Netflix case. She popped in the DVD and hit Play.

* * *

An SUV driven by a Middle Eastern man explodes in front of a busy Washington DC café. Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist, Angela Montenegro, her reconstruction artist, and her assistant Zack Addy arrive at the scene. The Middle Eastern man is identified by Homeland Security as Hamid Masruk. Brennan is asked to confirm the identity.

Evidence shows that Masruk suffered from an unknown medical condition that produced lesions on his face. His brother Farid shares the condition, and tells Booth and Brennan that it is genetic.

* * *

"Again, how does she _do_ that??" asked Dulcye, mesmerized. Allycin just shrugged. Jordin pressed a finger to her lips and they turned back to the TV.

* * *

Back at the lab the squints reassemble the body. Zack debrides the flesh from the skeleton using dermestes maculates.

Jack Hodgins, an entomologist who is also an expert in particulates, finds perchlorate in Hamid's clothes.

Examining the debrided skeleton, Dr. Brennan looks for points of identification, comparing what she finds to Hamid's medical records. She finds the skeleton's texture of pubic symphysis is consistent with Masruk. Uneven growth patterns in the bone indicate malnourishment as a child. Evidence of multiple past fractures on the bottoms of the feet are consistent with methods of torture used in Afghanistan and with Masruk's history. Dr. Brennan tells Zack to do a cranial reconstruction, but she is convinced this is Hamid Masruk.

* * *

"Wait, what? I thought she knew who he was! Why's he doing the reconstruction?" demanded Jordin.

Allycin sighed. "I don't know. Just watch the TV."

* * *

Zack runs into trouble reconstructing the skull. The ethmoid and sphenoid fragments won't piece together. The integrity of the bone seems compromised. Brennan examines the skull and finds unusually soft bone tissue. She finds a disorganized trabecular pattern in the bone. She thinks Masruk may have suffered from a degenerative disease. She tells Hodgins to check for Paget's disease and Lupus. He is negative for both. Brennan has them check for environmental contaminants.

Hodgins and Zack find gypsum in the bones. It is non-toxic and wouldn't damage the bones. It was probably used to insulate the explosives. They start to reconstruct the bomb, looking to identify what it was made from.

Brennan finds microscopic fissures in the trabecular pattern of Hamid's skull. This proves Hamid was exposed to a toxin before he died. She has Hodgins check the marrow but it's degraded. Hodgins dissects the beetles that ate Hamid's flesh and find traces of dioxin.  
He and Zack also tie the gypsum they found to a type of plaster used in pyrobar, a kind of fire-proof tile developed in 1903 by the United States Gypsum Company. By researching where in DC this tile was used, they are able to identify where the bomb was built, and thus the bomber, Hamid's brother, Farid Masruk.

* * *

"Okay guys, another episode done!" announced Jordin excitedly during the credits.

"And a very good one, too," Allycin pointed out.

"Yeah, I liked it. And the ice cream was amazing, thanks so much!" added Allycin.

"Shall we watch the next one?" asked Jordin, smiling.

"We shall," replied Dulcye.

AN: And there's the second chapter!! Tell me what you think!! Next update will be…MIND GAMES!!!!!


End file.
